


Fright Night (BIAC! Spinoff Chapter)

by artificialmillie



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, spooky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmillie/pseuds/artificialmillie
Summary: Alaska invites Farrah, Aja, and the rest of the LGBT club to her house to fuck with some spirits.





	Fright Night (BIAC! Spinoff Chapter)

“Aja, this is a bad idea,” Farrah whined on the way to Alaska’s house.

“It’s not a bad idea unless we get possessed or something,” Aja assured, to which Farrah responded with a look of horror. “Which we won’t.”

It was early Halloween evening, and the night was already pitch black. Since they were all too old for trick-or-treating (although Farrah insisted she looked young enough to still do it), Alaska had invited the LGBT club and Aja to her house instead. Alaska still had a load of Sharon’s belongings lying around, and decided on the amazing idea to use one of her old ouija boards. Not everyone was on board with the idea, but it was better than being stuck inside doing nothing.

“Why can’t we go and get free candy like the rest of the city?” Farrah questioned. “Or go to a party?”

“This is the real deal, babe,” Aja said.

“Aja, it’s scary,” she whined, and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Aja stopped in her tracks and looked at her girlfriend, who wasn’t actually crying - she knew how to manipulate her voice to get what she wanted. Right now, that was for Aja to take pity on her and they’d go back to her house and watch a movie instead. She paired her tone with a stubborn pout.

Aja knew that look all too well.

“Hey, I’ll be there with you,” she assured. “Alaska knows her shit and so do I.”

“What if some demon or spirit or something kills me?!”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Aja said. “Now, can we please just get to Alaska’s house? Please? It’ll all be alright.”

Farrah rolled her eyes, but agreed. It would be better than standing out here in the freezing cold for any longer.

Soon enough, they made it to Alaska’s, who welcomed them both inside. She had cat whiskers drawn on her face with an eyeliner pencil and had a little headband with ears atop her head, clearly in the Halloween spirit.

The rest of the LGBT club were already there, sitting in a messy circle on the living room floor, surrounding a ouija board. Tall, lit candles were dotted around the room on shelves and the coffee table, and they were the only source of light in the room.

“Glass of  _blood_?” Alaska offered menacingly. “Just kidding - it’s cherry Kool-Aid.” She held two glasses filled with deep red liquid and handed them to Aja and Farrah. Aja thanked her, while Farrah looked even more unnerved as she stared into the drink.

The three sat down, the others making room for them in the circle. They, too, had glasses of Kool-Aid, which were half finished. Aja took a sip of hers, and it tasted way less diluted than it should’ve been. Probably to get the colour so pigmented.

“Are you guys ready?” Alaska asked, setting her glass down next to her.

The group nodded, except Farrah, who just squeezed Aja’s arm. Aja gave her a reassuring smile, and mouthed the words, “It’ll be okay”.

“Okay, so,” Alaska began, “we all have to put our knees together, so cross your legs and move closer into the circle so they’re touching the person’s next to you.” The group followed accordingly. “Then, we each put a finger on the planchette-” she held it up for people to see, “-and move it around the board a couple times. Do  _not_  let go. I’ll ask the questions.”

Alaska put her finger on the planchette first, with Aja, Katya, and Trixie following suit. More tentatively, Derrick, Mac, and Nick put a finger on, with Farrah joining last.

“Now, move it around.” Alaska conducted the direction in which they moved it, and they went around the board several times, in slow circles. Finally, they stopped in the middle, and Alaska took a deep breath.

“Spirits - we call on you tonight and ask you to speak to us,” she said, closing her eyes and tipping her head back slightly. “Please, let us contact you.” She opened her eyes again and looked down at the board, pausing for a few seconds before speaking again. “Is there anyone there?”

Farrah’s knee shook against Aja’s, and her fingers rested tensely but lightly on top of the planchette. The scene looked like something out of a movie, where everything was bound to go wrong.

As if they were being controlled, it scraped over to the top left of the board with all their fingers still on it, landing on  _Yes_. A couple of them gasped, and Farrah wailed quietly. A grin snaked its way onto Alaska’s lips.

The planchette moved erratically across the board between  _Yes_  and  _No_ , as if the spirit couldn’t decide on something. Aja wanted to stop it in its tracks, but she had no control over its movement.

Eventually, it came to a stop, and Aja felt her heartbeat in her ears. Even though she had experience with these things, they never failed to put her on edge.

“Can you tell us your name?” Alaska asked, her voice wavering. The piece under their fingers darted to  _No_.

Then, there was another forceful move, but it didn’t feel supernatural. Alaska dragged the planchette down to  _Goodbye_  and ordered everyone to say it, and then take their fingers off together.

“What did you do that for?” Katya exclaimed. “I was just getting into it.”

“That one was boring,” she replied. “No name? Please, you’re not special.”

“Alaska,” Aja said through clenched teeth. “Don’t say that - it’s a bad idea to criticise spirits.”

The blonde took a long sip of her drink, silently mocking Aja’s fear. Sharon had always fucked with the spirits they contacted, messing around and taunting them until they acted out. Alaska was used to it; she knew what she was doing. Aja would stop worrying about it once she realised Alaska knew her stuff.

She put the glass down next to her. “We said goodbye,” she said. “We’re safe. Now, let’s go again-”

“Can’t we just watch a scary movie?” Farrah interrupted.

“Yeah,” Derrick agreed.

“Just one more?” Alaska suggested.

Aja rolled her eyes and sighed. “Go for it.”

Alaska smirked and repeated what she said the first time around once everyone’s fingers were resting on the planchette again. Finally, she finished with the same sentence, “Is there anyone there?”

The planchette shot being  _Yes_  and  _No_  again, slowly but with more aggression. Aja felt uneasiness in her stomach. Alaska had probably angered this mysterious spirit, and that normally didn’t end well.

“Now, will you tell us your name?” she asked again, sounding frustrated, but with playfulness in her tone.

 _No_.

“Can you do something else for us?” she asked. “Like… show us you’re here.”

“Alaska, no!” Aja exclaimed, but firmly kept her finger in the same place. One of the most important rules (if you could call them that) when using a ouija board was to not tell spirits to show themselves. “It’ll be invited into our world.”

“It can stay the fuck away from our world,” Farrah said angrily.

“So, it could communicate with us like normal?” Trixie questioned. “Look, I’ve watched enough American Horror Story to know that that won’t end well.”

“We should stop doing this before something goes wrong,” Mac added.

Aja was about to speak up again in support, but not before the planchette began to move again. It shot to five different letters.

_Q. U. I. E. T._

The group immediately shut up, and sat a still as they could. The room was filled with a deafening silence, and Aja could hear her heartbeat once again, and it thumped hard in her chest. Breathing was kept to a minimum, and she swore she could see her own turn into cold mist as if it were a freezing autumn day.

Softly at first, an electronic buzzing sound started above them. Everyone slowly tilted their heads up, careful not to make a sound, to see the lights beginning to turn on, seemingly by their own free will. As they got brighter, the buzzing became more intense, and soon enough the sight and sound were overpowering. Aja found herself shielding her eyes, but she just couldn’t look away.

Then, darkness. The bulbs exploded and glass rained down on them, causing a few of them to shriek. Immediately, the TV switched on, but all it showed was static.

“Alaska, we should quit it,” Aja said, removing tiny shards of glass from her hair with her one free hand. Alaska was silent, perplexed by her surroundings.

“Please, Lasky,” Farrah said, her voice wobbly. She clung on to Aja with her free hand.

The windows behind them swung open, picking up and tugging on the curtains so that they were flapping violently in the wind.

“Alaska!” Derrick shouted.

As if she was in a trance, she shook her head and looked back down at the board, moving towards the  _Goodbye_  once again. They all said the word in unison. The TV switched off so they were in darkness once again, and the wind seemed to die down a bit, so the curtains returned to their place.

Alaska let out a deep sigh of relief. “Well, that was a first,” she simply said.

“I thought you’d done this before?” Katya asked.

“I have,” she said. “But I’ve never seen a spirit react that way. Normally, they just make something swing and be done with it.”

Farrah loosened her grip on Aja’s arm.

“Right, I’ll clean up the glass,” Alaska said, sounding a little breathless. She got up from where she was sitting and went to hunt for a vacuum cleaner, while the rest of the group stayed where they were, utterly stunned.

“Maybe a movie  _would_  have been better…” Aja admitted.


End file.
